There is Truth, Love is Real
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: Garfield Logan had hoped to never lay eyes on Raven Roth ever again. Now he must ask her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a week. He's in for one hell of a ride. AU BBrae - STORY BEING REDONE, see profile!
1. If phones could kill, i'd be dead D:

**There is Truth, Love is Real**  
** chapter 1**

disclaimer: haha. you thought I owned the titans? nope. and I dont own that title either. it's a segment of a song called 'Clark Gable' by 'The Postal Service.'

* * *

_  
The couple crossed the street quickly, dodging three or four cars and hitting the side of the bench. The man bent over and kissed the woman tenderly on the lips. He was fidgeting, his fingers running carefully over hers. Her smile fell slightly as he squirmed on and said nothing. She pulled her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lovingly.  
_

_He sighed and pulled away from her grip slightly, looking face to face with her. He sighed again. "I need to ask you something.. I'm just not sure how to..."_

_She smiled her small smile at him and whispered, "anything you want to ask me... I'll probably say yes..."  
_

_He stayed silent for awhile, just basking in her love. "Promise?"_

_She nodded. "Yes I do. now what do you have to ask me?"_

_"D-darling..." He stopped for a moment._

_She laughed. "Darling? You say darling? Since when?" She noticed his blush, and her face fell._

_His hand moved off of her back and reached into the pocket of his brown jacket. He pulled out a velvet lined dark blue jewelery box. He opened it slowly, revealing a 15 karat Silver Diamond ring._

_Her arms slid away from his neck slowly, and her slim fingers gripped the box gently, shaking more than slightly._

_"Raven... Will you marry me?"_

_She stared up at him for a few minutes, that seemed to drag on for hours. She pulled the ring out of its velvety paradise and examined it. She handed him the box and dropped the ring. Pulling fully out of his grip, she turned away."I... I have to go..."_

_He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, and pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong? What's going on? You... promised you'd say yes..."  
_

_She clamped her eyes shut. "You're wonderful Garfield... but I can't marry you..." She swallowed hard pushing the tears down her throat, preparing herself for his reaction._

_He fumed. "Did these past six years mean nothing to you!" he screamed._

_He heared her take a deep breath and move to her stoic expression. "They did... but those six years are over... and I can't marry you... I'm not going to marry someone I don't love..."_

_And that was it... She left him standing there, with the ring sitting at his feet, the box in his hand, and the rain begining to pour down._

_♥♥♥_

**_Beep Beep Beep._**

Gar reached over slamming his hand on the snooze button. The horrible memories of that dreaded moment from five months ago replaying in his mind.

He let himself go. His apartment was a mess, clothes thrown about the room, food all across the ground, and garbage all over.

He was depressed, his heart clenching everytime he looked over to his nightstand- everytime he looked at his aparment... at the bed he lied across.

He shoved his head into the unused pillow that was hers. It still smelled of her... lavender and herbal teas filling his nose. And as if out of schedule, tears poured down his eyes, landing with gentle plops on the pillow.

_I'm not going to marry someone I don't love..._

He pulled himself out of bed reluctantly and looked over to his nightstand, pulling the frame to his chest.

He took it out toarms length and examined it. The photo was of their fourth anniversary. The both had cake smeared on their face and were both laughing.

His hands traced to the strip of photobooth taken pictures. There were five of them. The first one had him nuzzling her cheek and her giggling. Second was her pushing him away with small a smile on her face. Next he was making an odd face, and she was leaning forward bent over with laughter. Fourth was him sitting behind her, arms around her neck and head resting ontop of hers.

He pulled the strip out to get a better look at the last photo and almost cried. They were kissing. And it wasn't just one of those 'let's take a photo kissing for the heck of it'. It was an honest to god 'I love you' kiss.

_But she doesn't love me... does she. No.. she hasn't in the whole six years of dating me... She tricked me..._

He hung his head sadly.

_But I loved her more than anything..._

That day took his life. Today, when he looked out the window, he didnt see the sun shining and the clear sky as you or I would. But what he saw... would hurt any other person.

He saw a bleak, weary world. They sky gray, rain pouring from the clouds. He saw that night... over and over.

**Ring Ring Riiiingg.**

He sighed and headed to the phone, picking it up slowly...

...and the loud excited voice of his mother rang through the phone.

"Gar! Sweety! how are you?" the ecstatic voice shouted through the reciever.

He nodded to himself. "Fine..."

"Good!" He heard her shuffling through papers. "I was wondering..."

"Yes mom?"

"How about you bring that Darlin' of a girlfriend over for the week. I want to see her and you engaged! You did ask her right?"

He sighed. "Yes mom... bu-"

"Good! Then it's settled. You and Raven can come up and stay with us in the caribbean house for the week."

"But-"

"Alright! I need to go! See you on monday! Bye sweety!"

She hung up. Gar stared at the reciever for a bit, taking in what happened. So... He had to go stay in the Caribbean with his mother and father for a week. With Raven. His fiancé. In two days.

_crap._

Gar turned the phone off and then on again, dialing in a number.

♥♥♥

_**Ring Ring**_

Raven picked her phone up off the holder quickly, pressing the talk button.

"Hello." Silence filled the other end of the line. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Um... Hi Raven..."

Her face fell to a saddened state and she remained silent... as did he. She broke it.

"Um... hello Garfield... Can I help you?"

"Yeah... I need to talk to you..." He silented himself for a few moments, allowing her to speak.

"What about...?" She would never admit to it, but her stomach was doing flips. Finally, after five months, she was talking to her lover of six years.

"Uh... not over the phone... Wanna meet for coffee somewhere?" he asked quickly.

She gulped. "Alright."

"Okay..." He didn't sound too happy. " Is Starbucks okay? Like we used to?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes...As we used to. Goodbye Gar."

**_Click._**

The phone was down, and he grumbled. Sighing, he kicked the side of the bed.

_Great, I had been hoping to never have to see her again... Much less speak to her. And now, thanks to my mother, I'm about to ask her to become my pretend girlfriend for a week. Whoop-dee-doo.

* * *

_**So... I'm kinda iffy with this story, but two people have told me that it's good, and Sarah isn't letting me do anything else till i finish this :D**

**alright. Review please?**

**-R-J**


	2. So it's a deal?

**There is Truth, Love is Real**  
** Chapter 2 :D**

**

* * *

**

Garfield Logan sat at the table in a completely full Starbucks with his arms crossed, glaring at the door. People kept staring at him as he randomly grumbled angry things under his breath. 

**_Ding_**

The front door opened with a swish, and he watched as a thin woman, maybe around 25, walked through the door, and he reconized her immediatley. Her hair was tied at the base of her neck, her legs covered with a long, flowing black skirt, and her chest covered with a button down blue blazer.

Then he noticed something different, and he sat up in his seat, suddenly becoming alert. She had a small baby propped up on her hip.

She turned, searching for him, and made eye contact with him. A small smile graced her lips, as he pretended not to see her. She walked over and greeted him.

"Hello Gar-"

"Hey," he said bitterly, cutting through her sentence.

Her smile dropped, and she quietly sat down. A few minutes of silence as she waited for her drink to come. Soon he decided to speak.

"Hey who's the kid?" he asked, rather rudely, pointing at the small baby boy on her lap.

"Oh.. Him?" he nodded, as if she were stupid. "This is Joeseph. He's my... nephew."

He looked at her as if she had three heads. "Why do you have him?"

"I-I'm watching him... for my.. sister. I have him for two weeks."

He now grew nervous. "Oh... Cause I had to ask you something..."

She nodded. "Okay... what is-"

"You know that I didn't just invite you here after five months to talk to you again..."

She nodded. "I figured that out.."

He continued, completely ignoring her statement. "In fact, I actually didn't even want to see you ever aga-"

"Gar!" she cut in forcefully. "I get it."

He shut up. "Right." He took a long swig of his Mocha Cappuchino, and sat back again.

"Alright. So... let's get down to business," he said and she nodded.

"So... Um... you'll probably think me an idiot.. for requesting that you help me out..."

"Why would you be an idiot for asking for help?" She asked, the baby squirming on her lap. She placed her hand gentley on the small boys head, as he looked up at her with a shine in his eye.

Gar couldn't help but smile. "You seem attached to that kid."

She nodded, her eyes following every movement that the child made. "Yes..."

The child threw his arms around her left one, and yelled out a squeaky word. "Mumma!"

Gar looked skeptically at her. "He called you mum?"

"I... look alot like my sister. She said he's made the mistake before."

"Right... you know, I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Well... um... We haven't really talked until baby Joeseph was born." He started to play with her long thin fingers as she talked. "So.. what did you need me for?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, turning a light pink. "Um.. right." He tried his hardest to remain calm, but it was not working out too well for him.

"What is it?"

"Well.. I talked to my mom quickly before I had called you to meet here. You know, when we talked on the phone?"

"Yes Gar... I was there." She shifted, placing the baby on her other knee.

"Right... well my mom still doesnt know that we've broken up... and you know how much she adores you..."

She nodded and then stop, staring at him. "... wait. You still haven't told her we've split up? It's been five months Gar!" she hissed.

He shook his hands in defense. "I know, I know... But it'd break her heart! I haven't really talked much with her until today anyway."

Raven folded her hands in her lap as the baby started to fidget. She sighed, bringing her hands buck up to the table.

"Alright. What do you need?" she asked impatiently, leaning slightly forward on the table.

"I uh..." He brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it with nervousness.

She cocked and eyebrow, and subconciously placed a hand over his. Unfortunatley, he noticed it. He gaze drifted down to their hands, and he started at them with shock.

"What is it?" she asked with a calming impatience.

"I... need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a week or so..." he stuttered out slowly and quietly, his eyes never leaving their hands.

"..." She remained silent for a few moments, before sliding her hand away from his, and sitting farther up on her chair. "Excuse me?"

He was blushing madly, a think layer of red coating his cheeks. He started stuttering out incoherent sentences.

"Well... you see... Well.. I need... Girlfriend... Vacat-" He stopped as a slim finger was placed gently over his lips.

He felt a small shiver run up his spine as she slowly removed it. "So... What do you need me to do?"

The child was halfway on the table now, but she didn't seem to notice. As he squirmed his way across it, throwing napkins off, and making a mess, he threw himself into Garfields lap, and he snapped up with a scream.

Joeseph began to giggle instantly, and Gar threw him a smile.

"You like watching Uncle Gar get scared?" He laughed patting the boys head.

She smiled. "Uncle Gar?" She threw her hair behind her shoulder and laughed slightly. "We're not together anymore..."

He looked down with a sad smile. "Yeah... my bad..."

He passed the petite baby back over to Raven, and smirked. "Well... Can you help me out this week... starting monday?"

She smiled. "What do I have to do?"

"um..." he rubbed his neck nervously. "Pretend to be my girlfriend for the week?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Well.. more my _fiancé._ Who I'm _intimate_ with..." he ended with a nervous chuckle, looking up at her shocked face.

Her mouth scrunched to one side, her eyes still narrow. She began tapping her nails on the table. "And... what do I get out of this?"

He folded his hands together begging her. "My undying gratitude?"

His face then softened. His eyes went wide and glistened, fake tears forming around the edges. His mouth was in a small pout, as he looked up at her with his emerald green eyes, through his masses of sandy blonde hair.

"Please Raven?" He begged.

She sighed, shoving him backwards into his seat. "Fine.. But only because you look so damn rediculous."

Gar's face brightened instantly, as he stood up with excitement, grabbing her shoulders, and quickly placing his lips over hers in a two second brush.

He continued dancing, as she sat at the table, a blush staining her cheeks, her finger tips at her lips, and a baby squirming in her lap.

* * *

**Right... so it's all one scene, so sue me.**

This was just setting up the PLOT. :D yey.

Well.. meh.. its midnight, and im sorta all -pissoff, i'm tired-

so cha

reviews will be nice.

or jess will go EMO ON J00R BUTTS.

Kay.:D  



	3. Should we practice?

**There is Truth, Love is Real  
chapter 3  
(Should we practice?)**

Joeseph squirmed around the room as Raven folded her clothing gently, placing them into the suitcase. She looked up at the clock, counting down the hours until she had to meet Gar at the airport.

With a sigh, she whispered_ "only 3 more hours to go."_

Within 30 minutes, Raven had her bag fully packed, and sitting in front of the doorway. She sat on the couch, staring at the slowly ticking clock. Her mind drifted off to anything, and nothing at all.

A knock sounded on her door, pushing her out of her thoughts. she stood up quickly, walking over to the door. Opening it slowly, she was shocked to see...

"..Gar?" she asked, shock floating over her features. "What are you-"

He pushed past her, silencing her. She turned to face him as he sat on the couch. "Um... we dont have to leave for another two hours.. why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Thought we could go over a gameplan or something."

She snickered behind her hand. "A _gameplan?_ Isn't all I have to do is be myself?"

"Well... yeah. but..." He trailed off, sighing. "But we have to act like a couple again.. so I just thought maybe... Nevermind."

Raven peered at him, with an eyebrow cocked. "Want anything to drink?" Raven asked with a subtle nod, wanting anything to get away from talking to him.

He gave her a gentle nod, pulling out the word "Whisky," as he noticed her queer look. "Have any?"

She simply nodded quickly, and walked off into the kitchen, just as her phone rang. She picked it up, quietly answering with a gentle "Hello?"

"Yes, Raven? It is I, Kory," the peppy voice on the other line said.

"Hello, Kory. What's up?" Raven asked, pulling her full bottle of whisky out of the cabinet, and slowly removing a wine glass from the cupboard.

"Well, I do believe the sun is up, as of now," she responded with a snicker, "But really, I wished to call before you departed for a week with our friend and his parents."

Raven nodded, for about the twentieth time in that day, and mumbled out a small "mhmm."

Kory was silent for awhile, rising suspicion in Raven's head. "Kory? Are you there?"

"...Yes... I was wondering.. are you going to tell Garfield? About... Joeseph?"

Raven immediately stopped what she was doing, and took a deep breath. "I... I am afraid to, Kor.. Just hold on, one minute please.."

She set the phone down, and quickly brought the glass out to Gar. "I'm going to be a little while, Someone's on the phone."

Raven watched as he took a quick swig of the drink, licking his lips and listened for his quiet "Okay, whatever."

She walked back into the kitchen, closing the door, and picking the phone back up. "Sorry... he showed up two hours early..."

"That is fine, Raven... But please, tell me. _Are_ you going to tell him about Joeseph?"

"I... should I?" She asked quietly, her grip tightening on the phone. "I don't want to see his reaction. I do not want him hating me more than he already does..."

"You should, Raven... I'm sorry, Raven; but I must be going now. I shall see you later!" and she quickly hung up the phone.

_Well that killed a good 30 minutes._

Pouring herself a quick glass of red wine, she went back out to the living room, where Gar had made himself comfortable watching the television, lying down on the couch, and popping the candies on her table into his mouth.

"Comfortable?" She asked from behind.

Gar pivoted his body to face her. "Yes, very." he paused for a moment, before asking, "Got anymore whisky?"

Raven immediately turned around, walked back into the kitchen, and came back out with the bottle.

She sat next to him, as he sat up, taking the bottle from her hands. "Help yourself," she said, "I don't like the stuff. It was a gift for my birthday.."

He looked at her, the glass mere inches from his lips. "When was that again?"

She swirled her glass, watching the wine form a vortex into nothing in the middle. "Yesterday, Gar. It was Yesterday."

He looked at her, no concern on his face and shrugged. "My bad."

Her glass hit the table, hard. "What does it matter anyway? We stopped talking 5 months ago."

He looked at her and studied her profile; he saw her eyes glisten, her jaw clenched. "Rae.."

"No. No it's okay. Just thought it'd be a little hard to forget after knowing a person for eleven years." She immediatley stood up, taking the glasses and whisky bottle into the kitchen with her. She threw the bottle into the trash bin, and slammed the glasses down into the sink, breaking them both.

She cursed, pulling her bleeding hand out of the sink. She flipped on the water, and shoved her hand underneath it, letting the cool water mix with the hot blood, and she painfully added soap, cleaning every cut out. Yanking a Brawny paper towel off of the roll, she applied pressure where pressure was due.

After barely managing to bandage up the cut, she walked out to the living room again, but this time she saw Gar holding all of her bags, and Joeseph.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, a gentle smile on his face.

She nodded, but said nothing, and they made their way out the door, heading for the plane.

♥♥♥

The plane ride was a long one, about five hours. But, granted, it was worth it. Raven and Gar and Joeseph stepped out into the warm caribbean weather, and walked quickly into the airport.

After recieving their bags, they were greeted by the driver who had come to pick them up, and no words were exchanged. He simply led them out to the car, lugging their bags. He threw them into the trunk, and Gar and Raven slowly slid into the backseat.

The ride was two hours long, and the only interesting part was right now.

Gar leaned over whispering into Raven's ear. "I think we should practice."

She turned around, looking at him, their faces close. "Practice what?"

He blushed. "Um.. kissing, and being intimate?"

Her blush overpowered his tenfold. "W-why would we need to do that? we.. we dated for six years. I think we've got it down pat."

He gave her a half smirk. "It's been five months, and you kinda broke up with me in a heartbreaking manner."

"I-... um.." She didn't know what to say. "Um.. okay.."

He gave her a nod, and leaned forward, their lips connecting.

And they both felt it, an electric shock coursing through both of their veins.

They slowly pulled apart, their hearts racing. "Uh.." was all Gar managed to stutter out. He wrapped his arms around her, and brought her close to him.

A soft smile crossed his features. He was finally in the arms of his lover again. He loved her.. He did.. and He hoped for nothing more than for this week to last forever.

* * *

**buahaha, man. BUAHAHA. yes, yet another installment of TT,LR. **

haha, i haven't updated since june, but i had a strange urge to write it today :D and im about to go and start the next chapter, so yeah, it shouldn't take long :D i've got two and a half hours tonight to write ;D

hohum. Jess also has a new story, and its srsly lacking in reviews.

go to my pro and look for 'Trials of the Heart and Soul' and read and review it, my lovelies. i'd love you all :D


	4. Attention Everyone: I'm very sorry!

Sorry everyone. I think i'm going on a permanent Haitus. (unless i get some random URGE to write :))

I really have no inspiration for Fanfiction anymore -- since the show has been cancelled and the fandom is dying.

**I may still write for other fandoms, or for the comic, though. :)**

I'm over at fictionpress now, though :3

so if you liked me for my writing - and not for my overactive bbxrae shipper glands, come check me out :) (link on my profile page)

**♥** I love you all, and i thankyou for all your support and helping me to improve:D

_btw, sorry for those who actually watch ME. not just my story. i'm posting it twice for those people who only watch the story_


	5. Authors Note!

Hey y'all! :3 Rainbow-Jess here :)

I know I haven't updated this in a super long time but I've been getting back into teen titans and BB/Rae so! I might get back into writing this winter break.

would you guys like me to continue/rewrite this fic? :3 let me know! :)

gonna probably pick up with some one shots again :D


	6. Another authors Note :P

Hey everyone :) another authors note.

rereading it, I realized how truly awful it was haha! very unrealistic and childish and poorly written, but now I've gotten better at writing and know more about... things, considering I posted this story when I was 13, and now I'm 18 :P

yeah, so... The new story is here~

http: / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 6544497 / 1 /

(take out spaces)

thank you all for still being interested! it's pretty awesome :D

-RainbowJess


End file.
